


Companions

by SunSwirls



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Became a theory book because I'm bad at goals, Gen, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pre-Deltarune, Slow To Update, This feels more like a theory than a story whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSwirls/pseuds/SunSwirls
Summary: Every Darkner had a purpose with the Lightners around. The Lightners were like gods to them, people to be adored and praised.And then they left them behind.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So kinda like my last work in Deltarune ('Alone') I had this idea pop into my head while playing. This one was from the idea of Lightners being like gods, according to what Seam said.  
> This one, I think I'll quite enjoy...

Once upon a time, there lived a people who supported each other. They lived together, laughing and playing and learning and growing, sharing and helping, loving and caring for one another. They prospered in the land they lived in, living in peace and harmony. 

One day, a child of these people sat in their house, watching kids from the window of their front room. They didn't have anyone to play with because other kids didn't want to play with them, thinking that they weren't fun. They didn't have anyone to talk to because no one was interested in what they were interested in. And no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get their parents attention for more than a few minutes. They felt alone, and they didn't know what to do. 

They tried to join other kids in their games, but they weren't fun. They were all about running and chasing each other, not imagination and pretending. Most kids preferred action games, and so the child was still alone. 

They hid in their room, hoping that maybe someone who liked to imagine games like they did would come to play with them. And in the mean time, they played with little games they had in their room, starting with a deck of cards. They created many games, eventually creating little roles for the cards. In their world, the kings of the cards ruled over all the others, each doing his part to protect their little kingdom. They worked together to help each other, and the child led them in their quests. It made them feel less alone. 

Time went on, and as the child found nowhere else to turn, their imaginary world expanded. They decided to call their card characters Darkners, and themselves a Lightner. Their card kingdom seemed to come to life in the dark, as if the valiant kings were with them, with their armies of diamonds, clubs, hearts, and spades on their side to support them. They gave them personalities that seemed to fit them: the Spade King was grumpy, but hid optimism. The Heart King was friendly, but bold and sometimes brash. The Diamond King was cunning, but still lost at checkers. And the Club King was dull, but knew how to understand others. They were the child's friends.

Eventually, even all the other cards became real to the child. The diamond armies became Rudinn, diamonds who found learning boring and fighting unnecessary. The highest numbers became Rudinn Rangers, an elite force that protected half of the Card Castle. The heart armies became Hathys, hearts who supported the other troops and were very friendly. Their elite were the Head Hathys, and they protected the other half of the castle.

The clubs and spades mostly became citizens, though the child thought up a fun idea for one: a creature with three heads, like a hydra, but that considered themselves triplets. The siblings the child would never have. 

With their card friends, the child felt like they could do anything. They created a castle from cards and a checkers board, they created extra little troops from puzzle pieces and chess pieces and checker rounds. They created a world and they called it the Dark World, because it came alive in the dark. 

For a while, the child played in their imaginary world all alone. Then they made a friend, someone who would add to their beloved world. They created a pair of friends: a stuffed cat who became the court magician, and his best friend, the court jester. The two children played their little characters together, expanding the Dark World. They pretended to fight, to lead their kingdom to war, to protect them. They felt unstoppable. 

Two children grew to three, then five, then fifteen. The Dark World was growing, with more and more children finding their own ways to add to it and expand it. Many took the world into adulthood, and it wasn't long before many of this people had been part of making the Dark World, even in a tiny way. Maybe they made trees, or grass, or bushes. Maybe they made the clouds in the sky. Everyone had lived in the Dark World for just a little bit.

But then something happened. One by one, starting with the adults who had no time for the world they had created, the people stopped adding to the world they created. The last Lightner, as they had been deemed, the Darkners saw left them with one last gift: they opened one of the fabled three fountains, a fountain that would hold their world together for as long as light and dark stayed balanced.

This, dear ones, is where our tale begins... 


	2. Ralsei, the Lonely Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralsei's creation, his intended purpose, and what happened after the Lightners disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are!  
> I debated for a while how to start this, and I decided Ralsei would be the best place to start.  
> ...also I love our new fluffy boy <3

One Darkner holds a surprising likeness to the child that started everything. He is alone, knowing he has a purpose, but with no way to fulfill it. 

Ralsei, the Lonely Prince, was created by one of the last Lightners who visited regularly. With his hat, he could appear much darker than he really was. His creator made him to be a friend at a time they were lonely, when they needed a friend the most. He enjoyed their company, playing games with them, talking. His creator was.. Amazing. Kind, and funny, and gentle. He misses them.

His creator gave him a kingdom to rule over. It had people once, but they disappeared one day. Ralsei, despite all his attempts to find them, has had no luck getting them back. 

They disappeared the same day the last Lightner was seen. 

He waited, but they never came back. 

Still, he refused to give up hope. His creator made him as an optimistic companion, and though he is alone, he finds ways to entertain himself. He takes care of the abandoned shops as a daily routine, cleaning them and making sure everything stays how their owners left them.

"I wish I knew where they went," he murmurs to himself as he finishes cleaning a shop. "Then you wouldn't be alone anymore." 

The shop seems to glow a little, as if agreeing. Maybe it's just his imagination, but he likes thinking that maybe the shops have life. It makes him less lonely. 

"I'll be back tomorrow. Hang in there." He smiles a little at the empty space, and, almost as if it's responding, he swears he heard an echo of a voice - maybe someone who was here when his kingdom had people. It's like a small whisper, just a simple "Thank you" followed by a bell jingling. 

"You're welcome!" He walks out the door, locking it behind him and heading for the next shop.

Sometimes as he cleans, he sings or hums. Sometimes he makes up stories and tells them aloud to the shops he takes care of. He finds ways to pass the time, and generally, he's happy.

Sometimes he cloud gazes, like he and his creator used to do. His hat comes off for that, as it tends to get in his way. He instead uses it to pretend as if his creator is there with him, pointing out shapes with him. 

"There's a cat!" he says, pointing out the shape. 

_"And there's a rabbit!"_

"A ship."

His creator would have laughed. He calls ships a lot. 

"It is!" he giggles. 

_"Whatever you say, Ralsei."_

He smiles wistfully. How he misses his creator. They would have helped him find a way to be less lonely. They would have found some good in this.

He exhales, sitting up. There's not much to do when you're alone. If there were even one more person here, they could play tag, or talk, or play hide n seek. Something. 

But no one is, so he's left to whatever he can come up wi-

A rumbling shakes the ground beneath him, and his eyes widen. "What's going on?" he yelps into the silence. 

His head whips around as he tries to find what's making the rumbling. 

_" B e h i n d y o u . "_ He could swear its the whisper of a shop, and he manages to get to his feet without falling, though with the ground shaking a little beneath him, it's a little difficult.

Once he has his footing, he turns, facing the fountain that keeps his kingdom intact. It seems like the right way, at least. 

There's a bright burst of light that he has to shield his eyes from, and the rumbling increases. The light fades. He lowers his hand.

A ginormous geyser of black water shoots up from the distance. Ralsei stares, dread creeping into his heart. Things have always been balanced Light and dark, good and bad, chaos and order. But if a new fountain has been opened, then... Things are going to change. And not for the better, if his feelings are right.

The prophecy is starting to come true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I feel you, Ralsei. Sitting in the midst of over one hundred people as I wrote this and yet still alone. Yay...~~
> 
> BACK, DEPRESSION, BACK! *cracks whip* BACK I SAY!  
> Heh, sorry about that guys. Been kicking me lately and it ain't fun.  
> So! What did you think of this? Do you have any guesses as to who I decided Ralsei's creator is? Let me know in the comments!


	3. Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *busts down door* I AIN'T DEAD  
> ....yet.  
> December is crazy, amiright? My voice is shot, my stress jumped up fifty levels this month, got sick...  
> But hey, there's Christmas!  
> And Hanukkah, for those who celebrate.  
> And... Kwanzaa? Is that this month?  
> I don't know guys XD my brain is fried from this year.  
> Anyway, whatever holiday you celebrate, I hope it's a good one (or was, as the case may be) and that you have a great 2019!  
> (Also the name of the chapter here is Seam's seap's music so)

OK, hi everyone. Yes, I know I'm talking here and not in the notes but that's because I wanted to let you all know something, that being this:

I've decided to not keep going with the story format. I thought it would be a great idea in the beginning, but the thing is that I just don't know where I'm taking it. 

So what am I doing instead? 

I do intend to continue this, make no mistake of that. But I've instead decided to make it into a theory format, meaning I'm going to list my headcannons in bullets. Some will be short, others long. It all depends.

So with that all said, I'm back, let me know who you'd like to see next, and I hope you continue on with me! 

~~~

  * Seam initially resisted locking up Jevil. They were friends, after all, and with Jevil being his best and oldest friend, having been created at the same time, he just couldn't do it. I'd imagine it took a lot for him to be convinced to do it. 
  * He talked to Jevil about it at first, saying he didn't have a choice. Jevil didn't like that, and they fought about it. Several times. 
  * The last time they fought about it, they ended up actually fighting. Jevil took out one of Seam's eyes, Seam gave Jevil those scars I'm pretty sure he has.
  * I've seen a theory about Jevil actually being the only one who could get Seam to fix himself and take care of himself and I admit that I really like it. I could see that being the case before the mentioned events. 
  * He doesn't leave his seap much. 
  * He doesn't like socializing that much after Jevil, but warms back up to it after several years.
  * He still misses his creator, and, sort of by extension, Jevil. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's about all I got for our friendly seapkeeper. 
> 
> Also - OK so starter notes are from when I actually thought I'd finish this in December XD that obviously didn't happen.  
> Happy 2019!

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! So here's this idea. I had a blast writing it, imagining it. I really think I'm going to enjoy writing this.  
> What do you all think? Let me know in the comments! I really hope you enjoyed it as much reading it as I did writing it.  
> Check back later, too! It's likely I'll expand on this chapter and make it better, as this is definitely just a raw first run.


End file.
